The Azoth's Coin
by Daemonn
Summary: Koin Azoth adalah koin magis yang dipercaya mampu melakukan apa pun sesuai keingin si pemilik, bahkan dikatakan menaklukan sebuah negara adalah hal mudah. Namun, itu semua hanyalah mitos yang secara turun-temurun diucapakan oleh masyarakat Konoha. Tapi, benarkah itu hanya mitos, Naruto?/ AU, OOC Hinata, a lil' bit gore, mature content, Twoshoot, HinataxNaruxShion.


Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

Characters are based from his manga; Naruto

Story by Arguspher Dulity

" **The** **Azoth's Coin"**

a Naruto Fanfiction

* * *

.

.

Konoha. Sebuah negara makmur yang terkenal dengan budayanya yang unik dan beragam, teknologinya yang maju, serta rakyatnya yang terkenal ulet dan memiliki etos kerja yang tinggi. Namun, siapa sangka di balik ketenaran dan kemajuan negara itu terdapat sebuah mitos yang sangat melegenda. Mitos yang sudah dibicarakan secara turun-temurun selama berabad-abad. Mitos itu mengatakan jika ada sebuah koin yang mampu memberimu kekuatan untuk melakukan apa pun yang kau inginkan, bahkan katanya menaklukan sebuah negara sekalipun adalah hal yang sangat mudah, semudah kau menjentikkan jari.

Karena itu, banyak orang yang sudah berbondong-bondong berusaha untuk menemukan koin itu. Mereka sudah melakukan berbagai cara; seperti melakukan ekspedisi ke berbagai daerah di Konoha, melakukan ritual untuk meminta bantuan leluhur, termasuk menggunakan ilmu hitam untuk memanggil koin itu, namun hasilnya nihil. Berbagai usaha yang sudah di lakukan penduduk Konoha selama berabad-abad ternyata tidak menemukan hasil, bahkan secuil petunjuk mengenai keberadaan koin itu pun juga tidak ada.

Entah dari mana mitos itu pertama kali muncul, namun banyak orang meyakini bahwa mitos itu pertama kali terucap dari mulut Hashirama Senju, Raja pertama yang memerintah Konoha. Konon, ia jugalah orang pertama yang menggunakan koin itu untuk menyatukan dan menciptakan Negara Konoha yang dulunya terpecah-pecah oleh berbagai klan. Tapi seperti koin yang memiliki dua sisi, banyak juga yang menyangkal hal itu, termasuk keberadaan koin misterius tersebut. Beberapa orang yang menyatakan dirinya waras menolak keras-keras mengenai mitos itu. Mereka berkata jika sudah bukan saatnya untuk mempercayai mitos, mereka menganggap sesuatu yang tidak dapat dibuktikan kenyataannya adalah omong kosong alias bualan belaka.

Namun, mitos tetaplah mitos. Tidak peduli sudah berapa abad berlalu, dan semaju apa pun negara itu, akan tetap selalu ada yang orang mempercayainya. Termasuk pemuda berambut kuning yang kini sedang asik tidur-tiduran di atap sekolahnya.

"Memandang awan tidak sebosan yang ku kira ternyata. Ini membuatku tenang."

Terdengar sebuah dengusan, "merepotkan. Kau terdengar seperti orang tua saja."

"Hei, apa salahnya aku menyetujui hal yang kau sukai? Setidaknya beri aku sedikit pujian karena mulai menyukai kebiasaan sentimental mu ini, Kepala Nanas." Ucap orang itu dengan sedikit nada kesal yang terdengar.

"Diamlah Naruto, jangan buat dirimu tampak lebih seperti orang tua lagi."

Orang yang bernama Naruto itu mendecih, namun kembali berbaring seperti yang di lakukan sahabat Nanasnya. Matanya kembali menerawang ke atas, menatap langit biru yang dihiasi kumpulan awan yang bergerak dengan pelan, tampak begitu tenang. Benar, rasanya ia mulai menyukai hal ini.

"Hei, Shikamaru."

Ia membuka matanya yang tadi sempat terpejam, "apa?"

"Apa kau percaya soal mitos Koin Azoth? Kau tau, 'kan? Koin yang katanya mampu membuatmu melakukan apa pun sesukamu."

Shikamaru menatap awan yang terlihat seperti bulu domba, "entahlah, aku tidak terlalu peduli. Lagipula, jika koin itu benar-benar ada, aku tidak tertarik untuk mencarinya. Aku tidak mau membuang tenagaku untuk melakukan hal bodoh seperti yang sudah-sudah. Dan juga, itu rasanya seperti penghinaan terhadap Kami-sama. Biarlah mitos tetap menjadi mitos."

Naruto langsung teringat sesuatu.

"Kau terlihat seperti kakek tua yang pernah ku temui di stasiun Shiizu tiga hari yang lalu, dia persis berkata seperti yang kau ucapkan barusan. Apa jangan-jangan dia adalah kau dari masa depan?"

"Kau ingin aku meladeni ucapan bodohmu?"

Naruto tertawa kikuk, "kau serius sekali, Shika. Aku tidak berpikir bagaimana Temari bisa tahan pacaran dengan manusia sepertimu. Apa kau memakai pelet atau semacamnya?"

"Kau ingin aku mencobanya pada Hinata?"

Naruto melotot, "hei! Kau sudah memiliki Temari dan kau masih tidak puas? Kau rendah sekali," Naruto membusung lalu menunjuk dadanya sendiri, "jadilah lelaki sepertiku. Selalu bersyukur akan apa pun, dan tidak pernah bermain-main dengan hati seorang gadis."

Shikamaru lalu menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang, "benarkah? Bukankah kau kemarin menerima surat dari gadis kelas tiga tanpa memberi tau Hinata?"

"Oi, Oi, Shika—

"Benarkah itu, Na-ru-to-kun?"

Naruto terlonjak kaget ketika mendengar suara dan aura mengerikan dari belakangnya. Dengan enggan, ia berusaha menoleh kebelakang dan menemukan gadisnya yang sedang tersenyum misterius sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"Hi-Hina-chan, i-itu, ya-ya… aku bisa menjelaskannya."

"Menjelaskan? Bukankah Shikamaru tadi sudah menjelaskannya?" katanya sambil masih tetap mempertahankan senyumannya.

"Ma-Maafkan aku, Hina-chan!" ucapnya sambil membungkuk pada gadisnya.

Hinata menghela napas, "sudahlah, ini kubawakan bentou. Kau belum makan siang, 'kan?"

Naruto yang menatap bentou itu hanya bisa berlinang air mata tak kuat menahan haru, "kau baik sekali, Hina-chaaann!" ia lalu berlari menuju Hinata dan memeluk gadis Hyuuga itu dengan erat.

"Na-Naruto-kun, lepaskan. Kau membuatku malu." Ucap Hinata dengan muka memerah seperti tomat rebus, namun pura-pura berujar datar pada Naruto untuk menutupinya.

Shikamaru mendesah pelan menatap adegan roman picisan di depannya, "merepotkan." Ujarnya kembali berbaring sambil memikirkan gadis pirang dikuncir empat yang sekarang menjadi kekasihnya.

.

.

"Naruto-kun, maaf, aku akan pulang bersama dengan Hanabi-nee. Tidak apa-apa, 'kan?" ujar Hinata sambil menyatukan kedua tepalak tangannya, membuat gestur permintaan maaf.

Naruto hanya tersenyum, "tidak apa. Lagipula, aku ingin ke Anshu hari ini."

"Anshu?" ulang Hinata.

"Ya, ada beberapa hal yang harus ku urus. Yah, kau taulah."

Hinata menatap sendu kekasihnya, "benar tidak apa? Aku akan menghubungi Nee-san untuk tidak usah menjemputku hari ini jika kau ingin aku temani setelah urusan mu beres."

Naruto menggeleng, "tidak perlu memaksakan diri mu. Kau juga merindukan Hanabi-san, 'kan? Aku ini lelaki, jadi tidak masalah sendirian." Katanya sambil nyengir lebar pada gadisnya.

"Hoo, lama tidak berjumpa, Naruto-kun."

Naruto menoleh, ia melihat seorang wanita berambut coklat gelap yang sedang melambai ke arahnya.

"Ah, Hanabi-san." Ucap Naruto sambil membungkuk hormat pada kakak kandung satu-satunya Hinata.

Wanita bernama Hanabi ini hanya tertawa pelan, lalu mengibas-ngibaskan tanganya, "tidak perlu seformal itu denganku. Dan, apa-apaan panggilan itu? Kau akan menjadi adik iparku nanti. Panggilah aku seperti Hinata memanggilku."

"A-Ah, tapi itu terdengar sangat tidak sopan Hana—

"Aku tidak akan mengizinkanmu bersama dengan adikku lagi jika kau masih memanggilku seperti itu."

"Ha'i, Nee-san!" ucap Naruto lantang seperti prajurit.

Hanabi maupun Hinata hanya bisa tertawa geli melihat tingkah konyol Naruto. Wanita itu kemudian menatap adiknya yang masih tertawa. Ia tersenyum lembut.

"Rasanya adikku bahagia sekali bersama denganmu."

Hinata lalu memerah, dengan cepat ia melotot pada kakak perempuannya. Sementara Hanabi hanya menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Tapi yah, andai aku yang lebih awal bertemu denganmu, mungkin aku juga akan jatuh cinta kepadamu seperti yang adik bodohku ini lakukan." Katanya enteng sambil mengelus rambut lembut milik Hinata.

"Nee-san!" ujar Hinata merajuk.

Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis menatap adegan kakak-beradik ini. Ia yakin sekali Hinata pasti sangat merindukan kakaknya yang sekarang sudah kuliah di luar negri. Hinata pasti merindukan moment-moment bersama kakaknya yang sudah jarang mereka rasakan. Tidak mau menganggu mereka lebih lama, ia memutuskan untuk segera pergi dari tempat itu.

"Ah, kalau begitu aku pamit dulu, Hana—maksudku, Nee-san."

"Hee, cepat sekali kau pulang? Tidak ingin lebih lama bersama adikku?"

"Aku mau ke Anshu setelah ini, jadi harus buru-buru supaya tidak terlalu malam," kemudian ia menatap Hinata, "besok juga ketemu, ko. Ya, kan?

Hinata mengangguk dengan muka yang memerah tipis.

"Ingin ku antar?" tawar Hanabi tiba-tiba.

Naruto menggerakkan kedua tanganya seperti sedang menolak, "tidak perlu repot-repot, aku lebih suka naik kereta."

Hanabi lalu menyipitkan matanya, "kau tidak melakukan hal cabul di dalam kereta, 'kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak, Nee-san. Aku tidak suka yang selain milik Hina-chan."

Hanabi lalu mangut-mangut, "bagus. Lagipula tidak ada seorang pun yang dapat menolak pesona Hinata, apalagi dengan dada besarnya."

Naruto menangguk setuju, "itu sudah pasti, Nee-san. Ditambah rambut biru gelap yang lembut, kulit putih yang berkilau, oh, dan juga bokongnya yang padat."

"Kau betul, Naruto-kun. Ah, apa kau ingin tau ukuran bra Hinata?"

Naruto mengangkat tangannya, "tidak perlu, karena aku sudah tau! Ukuran bra Hina-chan adalah—

"Berhentilah berkata mesum soal tubuhku!" jerit Hinata sambil memukul kepala Naruto dan kakaknya.

Naruto mengelus kepalanya yang baru saja dicium oleh tangan mungil milik Hinata. Ia lupa kalau kekasihnya itu memiliki tinju maut yang sudah terkenal sampai dunia-akhirat.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu." Ucap Naruto sambil melambai-labaikan tangannya.

"Hati-hati, ya." Ucap kakak beradik itu kompak.

Naruto melirik jam tangannya, kemudian berjalan dengan cepat menuju stasiun yang berada tidak terlalu jauh dari sekolahnya. Ia lalu masuk ke toilet setelah sampai di dalam stasiun untuk mengganti seragam sekolahnya dengan pakaian yang sudah ia siapkan sebelumnya. Setelah persiapan selama lima menit, ia keluar dan berjalan menuju kaca besar yang berada di dalam toilet itu.

"Yosh! Sempurna." Ucapnya sambil merapihkan poninya yang sedikit tersingkap. Kini, ia memakai sepatu kets hitam, celana panjang hitam, sebuah hoodie berwarna biru gelap, dan terakhir sebuah topi hitam yang menutupi rambut pirangnya.

Ia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, memastikan bahwa hanya ia saja yang berada di dalam toilet itu. Ia lalu membuka tas ranselnya, "semua sudah siap," sambil kembali menutup tasnya setelah sebelumnya memastikan semua yang ia siapkan sudah berada di dalam tasnya dengan aman.

Ia keluar dari toilet itu dan berjalan menuju peron untuk menunggu kereta yang akan membawanya menuju Anshu yang berjarak dua puluh enam kilometer dari kotanya tinggal. Setelah berada di dalam kereta yang sudah penuh sesak, ia berdiri di dekat pintu kereta dengan santai sambil memasang earphone kesayangannya. Ia masih terhanyut dengan lagu yang ia putar sampai matanya tak sengaja menatap seorang gadis yang kemungkinan seumurannya sedang menitikkan air mata. Naruto menajamkan matanya, dan sekarang ia sadar bahwa gadis itu sedang digerayangi pahanya oleh seorang pria di belakangnya.

Naruto lalu melepas sebelah earphonenya, "oi, kau yang di sana. Berhentilah melakukan hal cabul." Ujarnya sedikit keras sambil menunjuk seorang pria yang kini terlihat sedang panik.

"A-Apa yang kau maksudkan, hah?! Kau menuduhku?"

Naruto menatap pria itu tajam, "kau tidak mau mengaku?"

Pria itu semakin panik, "ma-mana bukti—

"Hei, aku benci pria cabul yang tidak mau mengaku. Jika, kau tidak ingin lebih malu lagi, cepat menyingkirlah dari situ atau kalau perlu, kau loncat sekarang juga dari kereta. Banyak orang yang melihat aksi mu, namun berpura-pura tidak tau."

Kesal karena omongan Naruto, pria itu lalu merangsek untuk menghajar Naruto, namun sebelum ia bisa mendaratkan satu pukulan, lehernya sudah terlebih dahulu di cekik oleh Naruto.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang? Aku benci pria cabul yang masih tidak mau mengaku." Ujar Naruto dingin sambil mengeratkan cekikannya pada pria itu, "aku bisa dengan mudah melemparmu keluar dari sini."

"A-ti-tidak, a-aku menga-kuinya, ku-kumohon, le-lepaskan ak-u." ujar pria itu kesusahan dengan mata yang sarat akan ketakutan.

"Baiklah," dengan cepat Naruto membanting pria itu ke bawah dengan keras, "nah, sekarang pergilah dari hadapanku."

Dengan kepayahan, pria itu merangsek lewat kerumunan orang yang masih menatapnya untuk pergi menjauh dari Naruto yang kini sedang memejamkan matanya sambil kembali memasang earphonenya.

"A-Ano, terima kasih sudah menolongku."

Naruto membuka matanya saat mendengar suara halus di depannya, oh ternyata gadis yang barusan ia tolong.

"Ah, sama-sama." Balasnya sambil tersenyum tipis.

Gadis itu lalu merona setelah melihat senyum menawan dari Naruto, kemudian ia menjulurkan tangannya.

"Na-Namaku Miiku Shion. Salam kenal, emm…"

Naruto membalas jabatan tangan itu, "Namikaze Naruto."

"A-Ano, sekali lagi, terima kasih sudah menolongku, Namikaze-san." Ujar gadis itu sambil menundukan kepala sedikit sebagai tanda terima kasih, karena akan susah untuk membungkuk di dalam kereta yang penuh sesak seperti ini.

"Naruto. Panggil saja Naruto. Tidak usah terlalu berlebihan, Miiku-san."

Shion lalu meremas ujung roknya, "ka-kalau begitu panggil aku Shion."

Mereka lalu terlibat perbincangan singkat, dari situ juga Naruto tau bahwa Shion ternyata tinggal di rumah yang tidak jauh dengannya. Hanya berbeda beberapa blok saja dari rumahnya. Shion juga memberitaunya bahwa ia pergi ke Anshu untuk membeli ramuan untuk mengobati anjingnya yang sedang sakit. Tak lama terdengar pemberitahuan bahwa kereta akan sebentar lagi sampai di stasiun Anshu.

"Kalu begitu kita berpisah di sini, Naruto." Kata Shion sambil membungkuk pada Naruto.

"Ya, sampai juga, Shion. Semoga anjingmu cepat sembuh."

Naruto hanya tersenyum pada Shion yang sedang melambai padanya sambil mulai pergi ke arah yang berlawan dari Naruto.

"Nah, sebaiknya aku juga harus segera cepat-cepat." Ucapnya sambil melihat langit yang sudah gelap.

Ia kemudian berjalan dengan santai sambil sesekali matanya memandang beberapa hal yang membuatnya cukup tertarik. Ia terus berjalan sampai ia melihat seorang wanita yang mengenakan pakaian santai sedang merokok sambil menatapnya genit.

Naruto menyeringai, kemudian ia berjalan menghampiri wanita itu. Tak di sangka ia sudah mucul se'pagi' ini.

"Butuh seseorang untuk memanimu, Tampan?" ujar wanita itu sambil mematikkan rokoknya.

"Tentu saja. Seperti yang kau lihat, aku sedang sendirian."

"Kalau begitu…." Wanita itu kemudian berbisik kepada Naruto yang hanya ditanggapi dengan sebuah anggukan oleh Naruto.

"Jadi, kita akan ke hotel mana?"

Naruto mulai berjalan dengan wanita itu yang mengapit lengannya, "aku sudah bosan bercinta di hotel. Aku ingin mencoba sesuatu yang baru, seperti bercinta di taman, mungkin. Kau tau, sesekali kita butuh hal yang beda dan sedikit menantang."

Wanita itu terkejut sebentar lalu menatap Naruto nakal, "aw. Tak ku sangka kau tipe yang liar, padahal wajahmu tidak menunjukan hal itu. Baiklah, kita ke Taman Shima yang pepohonannya cukup rimbun. Kita bisa puas bermain di situ, bagaimana?"

Naruto kembali menyeringai, "banyak pohon, kah? Ah, itu sempurna sekali."

Wanita itu lalu merogoh tas kecilnya dan tersentak saat barang yang biasa ia bawa ternyata tidak ada, "hei Tampan, kita harus ke apotik dulu, aku kehabisan pengaman."

Naruto semakin melebarkan seringainya, "aku tidak butuh pengaman. Bukankah sudah kukatakan tadi? Aku ingin sesuatu yang menantang."

"Aw! Kau benar-benar tipeku." Ucap wanita itu sambil menjerit kegirangan.

Mereka terus berjalan sampai akhirnya tiba di tempat yang mereka tuju. Seperti yang wanita itu katakan, di taman itu terdapat cukup banyak pohon dan penerangan yang tidak terlalu banyak. Taman itu juga terlihat sangat sepi, seperti tidak ada pengunjung lain.

"Disini sepi sekali." Katanya sambil terus mengamati taman ini secara keseluruhan.

"Begitulah, taman ini tidak terlalu memiliki peminat. Ah, bagaimana kalu kita bercinta di situ?" ujarnya sambil menunjuk ke sebuah tempat yang cukup gelap dengan pohon-pohon yang mengitarinya.

"Tentu saja, Nona. Aku sudah tidak sabar."

Wanita itu kembali kegirangan, "aw! Kau ini…"

Benar dugaan Naruto setelah sampai di tempat yang di maksudkan wanita yang ia sewa barusan, tempat ini cukup gelap dan tidak terlihat dari luar, "benar-benar tempat yang cocok untuk percintaan liar." Bisiknya.

Wanita itu menatap Naruto genit, dan hendak melepaskan bajunya sebelum di hentikan oleh Naruto. Ia kemudian melepaskan tas ranselnya dan mengambil selembar kain hitam, "sebelum itu, tutup dulu matamu. Aku ingin mencoba hal yang menarik."

"Aaaw…." Wanita itu kemudian mendesah pelan mendengar apa yang barusan Naruto katakan.

Kemudian Naruto membalut mata wanita itu dengan kain hitam tadi, dan berjalan menuju tasnya untuk mengambil sesuatu.

"Kau siap, Nona?"

"Tentu saja, Tampan."

Setelah itu terdengarlah suara benda yang terjatuh.

"Aku sudah pernah mengatakan pada Hanabi-nee kalau aku tidak tertarik pada tubuh selain Hina-chan, Nona." ujar Naruto pada wanita yang sudah kehilangan kepalanya itu.

Ia lalu membuka kain yang menutupi mata wanita itu dan melihat dua buah mata yang menatapnya kosong.

"Maaf, Nona. Aku lebih suka membunuh pelacur daripada wanita biasa," ia berhenti sebentar saat melihat mata itu, "kupinjam mata kirimu, ya."

Naruto menarik tasnya yang tergeletak tidak jauh darinya, dan kembali mengambil sesuatu yang sudah ia persiapkan dari rumah. Sebuah pisau lipat kecil serta sepasang sarung tangan karet yang langsung ia kenakan. Tapi sebelum itu, ia mengelap bekas darah di katana kecil yang tadi ia gunakan untuk menebas kepala wanita itu dengan kain hitam, dan memasukannya kembali ke dalam tas setelah bersih dari bekas-bekas darah.

Dengan perlahan, Naruto mengiris kelopak yang membungkus mata itu menggunakan pisau lipatnya. Ia iris melingkar sesuai dengan bentuk bola mata untuk memudahkannya mengambil bola mata dari wanita itu. Dengan sayata-sayatan kecil namun dalam ia mengiris kelopak dan kulit yang ada di sekitar bola matanya sampai habis sehingga dengan mudah dapat ia lepaskan kulitnya. Tak mau menunggu lama, perlahan ia tarik kulit tipis itu sampai lepas.

"Matamu indah juga, Nona." Ujarnya setelah melihat sebuah bola utuh dengan kornea berwarna hijau tua. Ia juga bisa melihat tengkorak putih yang menjadi tempat mata itu tersimpan. Kembali ia merogoh sesuatu dari dalam tasnya dan mengambil sebuah sendok makan. Kemudian ia mencongkel mata itu pelan-pelan menggunakan sendok makan yang barusan ia ambil, sambil tangan kirinya mengiris saraf-saraf yang ada di mata itu menggunakan pisau lipat sampai putus. Setelah semua saraf terputus, ia taruh mata kiri itu di atas kain hitam yang sudah berlumuran darah.

Dengan sendok lagi, Naruto menggali tanah di dekatnya untuk menguburkan mata yang sudah ia ambil tadi. Setelah beres dengan urusan mata, ia mengangkat kepala wanita itu dan mempatkannya di atas sebuah gelas berwarna hitam sehingga semua darahnya tertampung di gelas itu. Setelah gelas itu hampir terisi penuh oleh darah, ia letakan kembali kepala itu ke tanah.

"Yosh! Waktunya menggambar." Kemudian ia mengambil sepotong kayu kecil dari tasnya dan mencelupkan kayu itu ke dalam gelas yang tadi ia isi dengan darah. Lalu, ia membuat sebuah lingkaran yang tidak terlalu besar menggunakan kayu itu di atas tanah tempatnya tadi mengubur mata dari wanita yang sudah ia bunuh, kemudian menambahkan gambar segilima di dalam lingkaran itu, dan terakhir menggambar sebuah segitiga terbalik di dalam bentuk segilima yang ia gambar tadi. Setelah itu, ia mengaup beberapa pasir dengan tangannya untuk menutupi simbol yang baru saja ia gambar tadi sampai tertutup sempurna.

"Selesai. Ya, kau memang hebat, Namikaze Naruto." Ucapnya puas.

Ia lalu memasukan kepala malang itu ke dalam plastik hitam, kemudian ia menyeret tubuh gadis itu agak jauh dari tempat simbol yang baru saja ia gambar, dan meletakkannya begitu saja berserta potongan kepalanya.

Ia mengambil dompetnya, dan mengeluarkan sejumlah uang lalu menaruhnya di atas tubuh itu, "aku membayarmu sesuai dengan kesepakatan kita," Naruto kembali menatap tubuh dan kepala yang sudah terpisah itu dengan datar, "maaf, Nona. Kau boleh membalasnya nanti saat kita bertemu di neraka."

Kemudian Naruto melepaskan sarung tangan karet yang sedari tadi ia pasang untuk menghilangkan sidik jarinya, dan langsung ia bakar bersama dengan kain hitamnya di samping mayat wanita itu.

Ia segera bergegas pergi setelah memasukan kembali peralatannya, dan membersihkan hal-hal yang membuatnya bisa terlacak polisi. Ia biarkan mayat itu di sana, dan dengan cepat kembali ke stasiun.

"Uh, untung saja tepat waktu." Ujarnya lega setelah duduk di dalam kereta yang tidak penuh seperti sebelumnya.

"Naruto?"

Ia menoleh dan melihat Shion yang menghampirinya.

"Kebetulan sekali kita bertemu di sini, urusan mu sudah beres?" ucap wanita itu riang.

"Ya, begitulah. Kau sendiri?"

Shion mengangkat sebuah kantong plastik berwarna putih sambil tersenyum lebar, "tentu saja, beruntung sekali aku sempat. Kalau aku telat sedikit, toko itu pasti sudah tutup."

"Ah…" Shion lalu merogoh kantong plastik yang satunya lagi dan mengeluarkan dua buah susu kotak yang tadi sempat di belinya, yang satunya ia ia sodorkan pada Naruto, "kau mau? Aku hanya suka rasa vanilla, jadi semuanya rasa vanilla." Katanya sambil tersenyum kikuk.

"Untukku? Terima kasih."

"A-Ano, aku rasa sekotak susu tidak akan setimpal untuk membalas kebaikanmu, jadi, u-um, kau ingin sesuatu da-dariku?"

Shion menundukkan kepalanya dengan wajah yang memerah, kakinya bergerak tidak nyaman, ia bahkan berhenti minimum susu kotaknya.

Naruto menghela napas, "sudah kubilang, 'kan? Jangan berlebih—

"Mungkin bagimu itu hal sepele, tapi bagiku itu sesuatu yang luar biasa. Kau menyelamatkanku, itu adalah kali pertama aku mengalami pelecehan seperti tadi. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika kau tidak menyelamatkanku barusan," ia lalu menatap Naruto malu-malu, "ja-jadi, bisakah kau meminta sesuatu padaku? A-Aku merasa memiliki hutang jika aku membiarkannya."

Naruto membenarkan letak topinya, "aku tidak tau apa yang ku inginkan darimu."

Shion lalu meremas ujung roknya kuat-kuat, "Kau bersekolah di Akatsuki, 'kan? Sekolahku tidak terlalu jauh darimu. E-Eto, aku akan ke sekolahmu besok, dan mengajakmu makan di Yakiniku-Q."

Naruto membulatkan matanya, "Ya-Yakiniku-Q? Kau bercanda? Itu adalah restoran termahal di kota Akatsuki."

"Ti-Tidak apa-apa. Aku sering makan disana bersama teman-temanku."

Naruto meneguk ludahnya, "me-memangnya kau bersekolah dimana?"

"A-Aku bersekolah di Karakura."

Naruto rasanya ingin sekali loncat dari kereta ini sekarang juga, dan berlari menggunakan bra Hinata mengitari sekolahnya selama lima ratus putaran. Demi celana dalam hitam Anko-sensei, Sekolah Karakura adalah sekolah paling elit yang berada di kota Akatsuki! Sekolah khusus putri yang kebanyakan di huni oleh anak pejabat pemerintahan, artis muda, bahkan anak menteri sekalipun. Ia bahkan tidak berani mengkhayal dapat berjalan bersama salah satu murid Karakura. Pantas saja saat ia merasa deja-vu saat mendengar marga Miiku, itu adalah klan yang terkenal sebagai salah satu klan pertama di Konoha.

"Na-Naruto? Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Maaf, aku tidak pernah menyangka dapat berkenalan dengan kalangan atas sepertimu."

Shion merona, "a-ah, aku tidak seperti itu, Naruto. Aku hanya warga biasa."

Naruto menepuk kepalanya. Merasa bodoh karena tidak langsung sadar saat pertama kali mendengar marga Miiku.

Kemudian mereka terus berbincang sampai mereka tiba di stasiun yang berada tidak terlalu jauh dari sekolah Naruto. Mereka berjalan berdampingan. Shion mengeratkan jaketnya karena hawa dingin yang terasa berbeda dari biasanya, sambil sesekali menggosok telapak tangannya mencari kehangatan.

Naruto yang melihat hal tersebut mendesah pasrah, "gadis Hyuuga itu pasti akan membunuhku nanti."

Ia lalu melepas jaketnya dan memberinya pada Shion.

"Eh?" ucapnya kaget saat merasakan kain hangat yang menyelimuti tubuhnya.

"Pakailah. Kau terlihat kedinginan sekali."

"A-A-tapi tidak apa-apa. Kurasa ini akan sangat merepotkanmu."

"Aku tidak mau anggota klan Miiku mati kedinginan. Pemerintah Konoha akan menyiksaku nanti."

Shion terkiki geli, "itu tidak mungkin, Naruto-kun—" Shion buru-buru menutup mulutnya.

"Tidak apa-apa kalau kau mau memanggilku seperti itu."

Shion menunduk malu. Untung saja Naruto bukan orang yang sangat menjunjung tinggi tata-krama, mungkin orang lain akan tersinggung jika ia langsung menambahkan suffix-kun pada nama depannya. Ia dapat mencium wangi citrus dari jaket itu, wangi yang juga menguar dari badan Naruto. Ia suka wangi ini.

"Naruto-kun, kita berpisah di sini." Ujar Shion saat tiba di persimpangan jalan besar yang memisahkan rumah mereka.

"He? Tidak mau ku antar?" Naruto lalu menengok ke samping dan melihat sebuah rumah yang bahkan dari kejauhan saja sudah terlihat besar, "itu rumahmu, 'kan?"

"Ka-Kau tau?" kata Shion kaget padahal ia belum memberitahu rumahnya.

"Rumah yang sangat besar di kota Akatsuki hanya ada dua. Rumah klan Hyuuga dan Miiku. Aku tau rumah klan Hyuuga bukan di sana, jadi itu pasti rumahmu. Tapi, aku heran dengan kekayaan sebanyak itu kenapa kau tidak pergi dengan supirmu?"

Shion tersenyum, "supir kepercayaanku sedang sakit. Sudah sejak dulu aku sangat ingin berpergian naik kereta, namun Tou-san selalu tidak memperbolehkannya. Berhubung hari ini Tou-san sedang pergi kunjungan bisnis, dan supirku sedang sakit, jadi aku memanfaatkan hal ini untuk mencoba naik kereta," ia lalu mengcengkram roknya kuat-kuat, "sekarang rasanya aku tau kenapa Tou-san sangat melarangku naik kereta."

Mata lavender itu lalu menatap lembut pada Naruto, "aku… benar-benar berterima kasih padamu, Naruto-kun."

Naruto tersenyum lebar, "ya, sama-sama, Miiku-sama."

Mereka kemudian berpisah di sini setelah sebelumnya Shion ngotot tidak ingin di antar sampai rumahnya karena ia masih belum mau mengembalikan jaket Naruto, dan langsung berlari pergi setelah sebelumnya menjulurkan lidahnya seperti anak kecil.

"Hah, dasar." Ujarnya sambil geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah putri klan Miiku itu, dan langsung berjalan menuju rumahnya. Butuh waktu lima belas menit dari persimpangan itu untuk sampai ke rumahnya.

"Tadaima." Ucap Naruto setelah melepas sepatunya dan berjalan ke dalam rumahnya.

"Okaeri."

"He? Hina-chan?" panggilnya saat mendengar suara yang sangat dikenalnya.

Terdengar derap langkah menuju ke arahnya dengan cepat.

"Aku baru saja membuat ramen kesukaanmu." Ujar gadis cantik itu sambil melepaskan celemeknya setelah sampai di depan Naruto.

"Kenapa kau di sini? Kau tidak di rumah bersama Hanabi-nee?"

Hinata menggeleng, "ia pergi ke rumah temannya dan menginap di sana. Jadi, daripada bosan di rumah, aku ke sini."

Naruto melepaskan tasnya, dan langsung di sambut oleh Hinata, "sini, biar kuba—Naruto-kun?"

"Ya?"

"Kau… habis kencan dengan siapa?!"

Naruto langsung panik, "a-aku ti-tidak kencan dengan siapa-siapa. Sungguh. Mana mungkin aku mengkhianati tunanganku sendiri."

Hinata menyipitkan matanya dan menatap mata Naruto dengan sangat tajam, "kau berbohong. Tubuhmu bau parfum perempuan. Aku perempuan, jadi aku tau bau parfum yang sering di pakai oleh perempuan."

Naruto menghela napas berat, Hinata yang melihat itu kemudian menatap kekasih yang sudah menjadi tunangannya ini dengan sendu.

"Kau melakukannya lagi?"

Naruto hanya mengangguk.

"Tidak bisakah kau berhenti melakukan hal mengerikan seperti itu?"

"Tidak bisa, Hina-chan. Aku baru saja selesai menyiapkan bahan yang kedua belas, aku hanya perlu menyiapkan bahan terakhir, dan semuanya akan selesai."

Hinata menyentuh tangan Naruto, "ta-tapi kau sudah terlalu banyak membunuh. A-Aku tidak mau suatu saat kau tertangkap. Aku takut kita berpisah…"

Naruto menyentuh pipi putih Hinata yang mulai basah oleh air mata, dan mengusapnya lembut, "Hinata-chan, dengar. Mereka membunuh orang tuaku tepat di depan mataku, mereka membuatku menderita tanpa peduli aku hanyalah bocah kecil saat itu, mereka menghancurkan hal yang paling berarti di hidupku. Tanpa bantuan Koin itu, mustahil aku bisa membalaskan dendam orang tuaku, mereka adalah klan besar. Aku tidak peduli dengan harta atau apa pun, aku hanya butuh bantuan Koin itu untuk meghancurkan mereka. Lagipula, mereka adalah klan busuk yang sudah menggerogoti Konoha secara perlahan. Anggap saja aku sedang membersihkan sampah yang menganggu negera ini."

"Berjanjilah kau akan berhenti membunuh setelah semua ini selesai." Ujarnya sambil mengenggam tangan Naruto erat.

"Tentu, Hina-chan, tentu."

Hinata tersenyum manis lalu menarik tangan Naruto, "ayo, kau pasti sangat lapar, 'kan?"

Hinata menarik Naruto menuju ruang makan, di situ sudah terhidang beberapa menu masakan, salah satunya ramen kesukaan Naruto, ramen miso porsi jumbo. Mata Naruto lantas berkilat penuh nafsu kala melihat kuah kental dari ramen buatan gadis yang paling dicintainya ini.

"Lepas dulu topi mu itu, kau terlihat seperti maling di rumah mu sendiri."

Naruto lalu melempar topi itu sembarang dan segera menyantap ramen miso favoritnya seperti bocah yang tak pernah di ajari tata cara makan yang baik.

"Kau ini… selalu saja seperti itu." ujar Hinata sambil mengambil topi yang sudah Naruto lempar asal barusan, "biasakanlah makan dengan rapih, kendalikan nafsu—

"Hinata Hyuuga. Diam atau kuperkosa kau sekarang juga."

Hinata langsung bungkam. Naruto terlihat menakutkan sekarang. Jika ancaman seperti itu sudah keluar dari mulut Naruto, maka tak ada pilihan lain selain diam dan menuruti apa yang pemuda itu katakan.

"Gadis pintar. Biarkan tunanganmu ini makan dengan tenang tanpa ocehanmu."

Naruto kembali membabi buta menghajar seluruh makanan yang tersedia di meja, tapi tentu tidak semua karena Hinata juga ikut makan di situ.

"Ramen ini benar-benar seperti di Ichiraku. Aku benar-benar bersyukur kau adalah tunanganku."

Hinata mendelik, "kau bersyukur bersamaku hanya karena ramen?"

Naruto tertawa sinting, "tentu saja tidak, Hyuuga-hime," ia memandang Hinata lekat, "kau satu-satunya yang selalu ada bersamaku dalam keadaan apa-pun, kau menyemangatiku melewati neraka itu. Tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan selain bisa terikat denganmu. Kau bukan sekedar teman masa kecilku, atau kerabat dekat keluarga Namikaze, tapi kau adalah hidupku."

Hinata merona hebat, "ka-kau terlalu jujur, Baka-kun."

"Itu yang kukutip dari majalah yang pernah di bawa Kiba seminggu yang lalu, Hina-chan."

Naruto kembali melanjutkan makannya dengan riang, tanpa peduli ada gadis yang sedang memandangnya dengan mata merah yang menyala.

Naruto lalu menoleh ke arah Hinata yang sedari tadi diam, "Hina-chan, kenapa tidak—jangan bilang kau sedang dalam mode Lucifer… Kami-sama, aku akan bertemu denganmu." Naruto bahkan sampai menjatuhkan sumpitnya.

"Kau… memang Bakaaaa!"

"Gyaaahhhh!"

Dan berakhirlah acara makan-makan Naruto yang menyenangkan itu. Kini ia terbaring di kasur dengan lemahnya akibat tinju cinta Hinata yang begitu dahsyat. Naruto lupa kalau Hinata sudah sangat marah maka ia akan berubah menjadi gadis yang lebih menyeramkan dari apa pun. Oleh karena itu, ia menjulukinya sebagai mode Lucifer.

"Kau benar-benar memukulku dengan kuat, Hina-chan." Cicit Naruto sambil mengelus pipinya.

Hinata mendengus, "salah sendiri kau mengahancurkan hati gadis yang sedang berbunga-bunga."

"Tentu saja aku hanya bercanda. Majalah yang Kiba bawa waktu itu adalah buku porno, tidak mungkin ada kata-kata romantis seperti itu di dalam majalah porno."

"Cepatlah tidur, aku tidak mau telat besok karena kau tidak bangun-bangun."

"Baik-baik." Naruto kemudian bangkit dari tempat tidur dan mematikan lampu kamarnya, dan hanya menyalakan lampu tidur yang berada di dekat kasurnya. Ia kemudian masuk ke dalam hangatnya selimut bersama Hinata.

"Baka-kun?"

"Ya?"

"Kau benar hanya tinggal bahan terakhir, 'kan? Maksudku, tidak ada yang terlewat?"

Naruto mengangguk mantap kemudian menatap langit-langit kamarnya, "bahan pertama, adalah mengubur kaki kiri perempuan di sebelah selatan dari pusat Azoth yang sudah disiapakan yaitu rumah ini dan menggambar lingkaran Azoth di atasnya, sudah kulakukan. Bahan ke dua, mengubur tangan kanan laki-laki di sebelah barat pusat Azoth dan menggambar lingkaran Azoth di atasnya, sudah kulakan. Bahan ke tiga, mengubur dada perempuan di sebelah timur pusat Azoth dan menggambar lingkarannya, juga sudah kulakukan.

"Bahan ke empat, mengubur kepala laki-laki di sebelah utara pusat Azoth dan menggambar lingkarannya, sudah kulaksanakan. Bahan kelima, mengubur pinggul perempuan dengan jarak enam langkah kedepan dari pusat Azoth—yang dimaksud enam langkah adalah dikubur dengan jarak berapa pun asal ada hubungannya dengan angka enam, misal enam meter, enam puluh meter, atau enam kilometer dan menggambar lingkaran Azoth di atasnya, juga sudah kulaksanakan.

"Bahan ke lima, mengubur kaki kanan laki-laki di sebelah utara pusat Azoth dan menggambar lingkarannya, sudah kulakukan. Bahan ke enam, mengubur tangan kiri perempuan di sebelah timur pusat Azoth serta menggambar lingkarannya, juga sudah. Bahan ke tujuh, mengubur perut laki-laki di sebelah barat pusat Azoth, dan menggambar lingkarannya, juga sudah. Bahan ke delapan, mengubur kepala perempuan di sebelah selatan pusat Azoth, dan menggambar lingkarannya, itu juga sudah aku kerjakan. Bahan ke sembilan, mengubur pinggul laki-laki enam langkah ke belakang pusat Azoth, dan menggambar lingkarannya, sudah juga.

"Bahan ke sepuluh, mengubur mulut perempuan enam langkah ke sebelah kiri pusat Azoth dan menggambar lingkarannya, itu juga sudah. Bahan kesebelas, mengubur mata kanan perempuan enam langkah ke sebelah kanan pusat Azoth dan menggambar lingkarannya, juga sudah dikerjakan. Yang ke duabelas baru saja tadi ku kerjakan. Dan, itu semua harus di kerjakan dalam rentang waktu enam minggu juga sudah aku penuhi."

Hinata menutup mulutnya, mual membayangkan apa yang baru saja ia dengar tadi. Ia tidak bisa mengerti mengapa Naruto bisa melakukan hal mengerikan itu sendirian selama ini. Memutilasi dan mengubur potongan tubuh mereka sesuai dengan koordinat yang sudah ditentukan, serta menggambar lingkaran aneh di atasnya menggunakan darah.

"Aku yang terburuk, ya, Hina-chan? Aku mengorbankan tubuh orang lain untuk kepentinganku, walaupun aku sudah berusaha keras untuk membunuh orang-orang yang buruk. Tapi, tetap saja rasanya tidak adil."

Naruto mengangkat telapak tangannya ke atas, "surga sudah terlalu jauh untuk ku gapai."

Hinata langsung memeluk tubuh Naruto erat, "aku akan selalu bersamamu, aku akan selalu bersamamu, aku akan selalu bersamamu."

Naruto dapat mendengar isakan pelan dari gadisnya, "ya, kita akan selalu bersama. Setidaknya di kehidupan yang sekarang. Kami-sama tidak mungkin mereinkarnasi makhluk yang sudah melakukan perbuatan iblis sepertiku."

Hinata semakin memeluk tubuh Naruto erat, tangisannya semakin tak terbendung. Ia bahkan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak menjerit.

"Andai saja waktu itu aku memiliki bukti untuk menyeret mereke ke Polisi, jadi aku tidak perlu melakukan hal keji seperti ini," namun detik selanjutnya ia tertawa sarkas, "tapi percuma saja, mereka juga berada di dalam Kepolisian. Semua cuma akan berlalu seperti tak terjadi apa-apa."

"Ji-Jika saja klan Hyuuga da-dapat membantumu." Ucap Hinata dengan masih terisak.

"Jangan. Itu malah akan membuat kalian hancur. Hyuuga pun dapat mereka hancurkan," Naruto mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat, "tinggal sebentar lagi, sebentar lagi aku akan dapat melihat kehancuran kalian, Otsutsuki sialan…" geram Naruto saat mengingat klan yang sudah membuatnya menjadi seperti ini.

"La-Lalu apa bahan ke tiga belas?"

Naruto kemudian melirik buku bersampul hitam dengan lambang Lingkaran Azoth yang berada di dekat lampu tidurnya. Buku yang selama ini telah di cari oleh orang-orang selama berabad-abad. Buku petunjuk untuk menciptakan Koin Azoth. Koin impian. Ia menerawang, mengingat kembali bahan ke tigabelas, bahan terakhir untuk menciptakan Koin Azoth. Sungguh, ia benci mengatakan yang sejujurnya pada Hinata.

Naruto menghela napas pasrah, "Hina-chan, kau pasti tidak akan suka mendengarnya."

"Bahan ke tigabelas adalah aku harus mendapatkan cairan cinta dari dua perempuan berbeda yang memiliki kaitan dengan klan Senju dan mencampurnya di atas Lingkaran Azoth," ia menahan nafas, "dengan kata lain... aku harus bercinta dengan mereka di atas Lingkaran Azoth."

.

.

…bersambung

* * *

Eaaaa twsoshoot lagi, entah kenapa lagi demen-demennya sama twoshoot. Mungkin karena ga seribet multichap kali ya.

Hanabi di sini saya switch jadi kakaknya.


End file.
